The Marauder's Legacy
by Autumn Emma
Summary: A new group of mischief makers have arrived at Hogwarts. After the tragedy of Cedric Diggory's death comes a reformed tournament for wizarding schools world wide. Travel to a foreign school to discover the secrets of the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**The**

 **Marauder's Legacy**

Chapter One

The front door slams shut, waking up Albus Severus Potter. He groaned as he heard James yelling from the kitchen, "MUM, what's for breakfast, I'm hungry!"

Ginny yelled softly from her bedroom. "Make your own breakfast, it's five in the morning, go back to sleep."

Albus sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Grabbing a shirt, he made his way downstairs to the still yelling James. "Oh just shut up already, no one cares about you. Anyway, what are you doing this early in the morning? Don't you know we are going to Diagon Alley today?" Albus mumbled groggily, still half asleep.

"Of course I know. Why else would I be out in the yard so early?"

"How does that make sense?"

"Simple. In order to have a healthy dose of mischief today, I started the day early so I wouldn't get arrested in Diagon Alley like last year."

"So you got up at at least four in the bloody morning to cause mischief so you wouldn't have to do it later? How is that simple... never mind, that's a rhetorical question." Albus grabbed a bowl of Owl Puffs and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. James followed suit, whistling an annoying tune only he knew, whilst knocking over the milk jug.

Breaking the nice silence of an early breakfast, Lily bounded down the steps, somehow skipping while she went. "Oh, I'm so excited James!" Lily danced around James, who didn't look up from his cereal bowl as she circled around him. It was just like this every morning since she got her first Hogwarts letter. "Did you know there are only 5 more days till September 1st? I can't wait to get my own set of robes, and books, and a wand, and, and, and... what else do I need?"

"Slow down Lily. There is a list." Albus nonchalantly said.

"What house will I be in? Do you know? Oh, and I can't wait to see the castle, and all of the creatures, do you think I will make friends? What if I get expelled for being late on the first day because I get lost? Will I finally see a unicorn?!" Lily spastically ranted. By now she had started running laps around the kitchen in excitement.

"Lily, calm-"

"Is the food any good? What if I turn out to be allergic to all of the food, and I have to go see Malfoy. Uncle Ron says he is insane, and evil. But he is a healer, so he must be ok. Or he is still bad, even though Dad says he has changed, and is plotting all of our deaths as we speak!"

"SHUT UP!"

"James, why are you yelling at your sister! That is not how we run this house hold." Harry Potter walked into the room with a nice corduroy bath robe on that he borrowed from Sirius, since Sirius had "accidentally" burned Harry's in a "freak" accident.

"After breakfast we need to get ready to head into Diagon Alley so we don't have to make two trips. And no James, we are NOT going into the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop, first of all, as your Father, I cannot let you bring that to Hogwarts. We have to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch at noon." Harry explained in an authoritive, but kind manner. James shut his mouth reluctantly, seeming unable to come up with an argument that was valid.

"Oh, and Albus, don't forget to practice before we go." Harry grabbed some sausages and sat down next to Lily; talking to her about the joys of Hogwarts.

Albus quickly finished his breakfast, washed out his bowl and grabbed his broom, an older model, but still just as great as the newer ones, it was called a Firebolt. Although, this Firebolt was special. It was a model that could become invisible on command. He ran out the front door and started the days' practice. He was the youngest Slytherin seeker yet. He planned on making the team again this year; after all, good genes will only get you so far.

As Albus zipped around the Potter's yard, he swerved around trees, changing the direction of the wind just around him. After a while, he noticed he had a person following him. Making a quick decision, he pulled up, rising then falling back down in a free fall. This is where he belonged. Up in the air, just him and his broom. He felt free when he was in the sky. Or more accurately, falling through the sky. Right before Albus hit the ground, he balanced himself so he was parallel to the ground. His chaser turned out to be his mother, racing him on her old Cleansweep broom.

Albus shot forward desperately trying to get a lead before they reached the house, but as always, Ginny had the advantage and won.

"I've still got it!" She exclaimed as she dismounted her broom, "Now since I won, you have to immediately go clean your room, mister. We need to leave in an hour. Go on!"

At Florean Fortescu's Ice-Cream Shop both the Weasleys and the Potters were eating a simple lunch with ice cream. Hugo and Lily sat together at a table talking about their upcoming year while James, Albus, and Rose sat together talking about their summers. Meanwhile the parents were firing insults at each other.

"Ron is such a scaredy cat that he broke his wand again after seeing a spider in our house."

"It was a big spider!" Ron defended himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, dear." Hermione turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear. "It was only as big as a sickle."

"No it was not, it took up the entire bath tub!" Ron yelled indignantly.

"Really, last time, you said it was as big as the sink..."

"So," Harry interjected loudly, "Where do we want to go shopping first?"

"How about to Eelops Emporium to get you another spider, Ron?" Hermione suggested.

Before Ron and Hermione could grope each other's necks, Ginny interrupted. "I agree. Let's go to Eelops, but let's get Hugo an animal for school instead."

"What do you think, Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"What if we got you a ferret?" Ron eagerly suggested. Hermione's face lit up, and she started laughing.

"Yes, that's a great idea; they recently were added to the possible animals allowed to come to the school. Also they are such great pets because of their intelligence and their obedience to their owners and, and..." Hermione began to rant. Harry finally realized why ferrets were such a capital idea.

"Yes, I've always wanted a blond ferret. They are exceptionally rare..." Harry stated.

Hugo and Ginny looked cluelessly at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Hugo shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Umm, let's go." Lily giggled at Hugo's expression and followed the rest of the family as they walked to Eelope's Emporium.

They all walked out of Eelope's and sauntered down the street to Flourish and Blotts to get the required spell books, and some books for Hermione since she recently ran out of reading material. After an hour of Hermione trying to choose which book to buy, they left the store to go get dress robes.

"Why do we need new robes as well, Mum?" James asked.

"Because, even though you are not first years like your sister, and Hugo, something special is happening this year that requires dress robes for fourth years and up." Ginny mysteriously replied. Harry started to laugh, remembering his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"What's so special about this year, Dad?"

"Never you mind Albus. Now get in here all of you." Harry gestured to the open door of Madam Malken's Robes for Every Occasion. James walked inside then turned around and tried to leave, his face bright red.

"James, what are you doing? Get back in here."

Reluctantly, James came back in and took his place in line, hiding his face from an attractive someone in the room. It didn't work very well.

"Hi James!" A girl's voice rung out and soared across the room.

James quickly dropped his hand and put a shy smile on. "Oh, umm, Hi Irene. Didn't see you there. Why are you here, and uh. Wow nice dress that is very... yeah."

"Umm, I'm getting the required dress robes for this year. Do you know what they are for? It seems rather extravagant for school." James stepped out of line to get closer to her.

"I have no idea, my parents know, but won't tell me"

"Oh, well, see you soon; I have to meet my parents."

"Ok, see you..." Irene left the store, leaving James who started smacking his forehead.

"Hey, Harry, I think James has a crush on that girl... She was pretty." Ron said. Hermione glared at him and turned around.

"NO I DO NOT!" James quickly, too quickly, stated.

"Yep definitely a crush," Harry replied to Ron.

"Leave him alone," Ginny whispered to Harry under her breath.

A while later, the group shuffled out of the shop to Ollivander's Wand Shop, piled down with shopping bags. Lily, Hugo and Ron walked into the store. As always it was a dark and musty place that had a creepy, yet timeless aura around the room. All three of them jumped as Ollivander popped out of nowhere saying, "Ahh, it was just yesterday when your parents all got their wands. Although Ron, yours was more recent. Do you really need a new wand all ready?"

Ron looked guiltily down. "Maybe."

"Ah, well. Now let us see what I can do for you."

Ollivander jumped off his mini staircase quite nimbly, and hopped onto another ladder and climbed to the top. Grabbing a stack of wand cases, Ollivander came back to Ron. "I believe one of these will do the trick."

Ron began to try out the wands, creating a bouquet of flowers, a couple of birds, and three slugs. Finally Ron picked up the last wand and it created a beautiful, blue aura around the four people in the room. Both Hugo and Lily let out a soft sound of ohhhh.

"Yeah, that's the way it's supposed to work," Ron murmured, still in awe, himself.

"You next, Mister Hugo." Ollivander held out a new stack of wands that had various cores, woods, and stories. First Hugo tried some wands that were like his father's, then his mother's. Finally, after at least an hour Ollivander found a wand that made him say out loud, "I wonder." Hugo held the wand delicately in his hand and felt a warm glow fill his veins.

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander whispered as he carefully took the wand from Hugo and put it in its box. And just like the young Harry Potter did many years ago, Hugo asked what was so curious about his wand. "Well you see my dear boy; there have been thousands of wands made, just like yours. And each of those wizards was quite great in their own separate ways. Most notably, Newt Scamander."

"That's the author of one of our books for this year," Lily whispered. Hugo nodded a thank you, took his wand case and went to go sit down and wait for Lily. The process of choosing a wand for Lily was very easy. The first wand she picked up electrified the cells in her body and made everyone in the room's hair stand on end.

Ollivander took the wand carefully away from Lily and secured it in its box.

"Just like your cousin, Lily, you will come to do great things, especially since you are the daughter of the greatest." Harry had stepped into the room a few minutes ago, and now blushed a little. Even after all those years, he still hadn't gotten used to Stardom. Ollivander continued, "In fact I can see that you will be very much like your namesake." Just like Hugo had, Lily thanked Ollivander and payed her amount. As Ollivander bid them good day, the four family members stepped into the dimming light of evening to join the rest of their group.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the Hogwarts Express!" Albus remarked as the large family returned to the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Platform 9 ¾

"Ginny! Slow down, there's a pedestrian ahead!" Harry called out in alarm.

"He's fine. He'll move. Just give him a few more seconds." Ginny replied. Unfortunately, the elderly man did not quicken his pace. Ginny swerved dangerously into another lane of traffic to avoid him. Harry eased his shoulders slightly as he saw King's Cross Station approaching rapidly.

Ginny raced into the parking lot when a car pulled out in front of her. She careened around the car and skidded into the parking spot next to it. With a satisfied click of the keys, the car's engine sputtered to a stop and Ginny sighed, satisfied. Albus shakily stumbled out of the car and was soon followed by the rest of his siblings. Ginny popped the trunk open and Lily grabbed the family owl and hugged it tight whispering, "It's alright. It's all over now. Don't worry, I won't let mummy hurt you." James finished unloading the trunk and briskly walked away toward the station.

After many curious glances, the Potter family arrived at the platform. Without saying anything James casually leaned against the wall and slipped through the magical barrier. Harry, worried that James would get on the train without saying goodbye, quickly followed his son to embarrass him a little longer. Next to go through the barrier was Albus. He checked to see if anyone was looking, then he bolted towards the wall, making it safely to the other side. Finally Ginny and Lily followed the rest of the family. Lily had gone through the wall several times, but it was extra special this time, because she would finally be able to get onto the train.

The other side of King's Cross was more awe inducing than Lily had remembered when she came with her brothers in previous years. The bright red train was glistening in the smoke of the station. Hundreds of witches and wizards bustled around the platform, trying to hold on to their rebellious teenagers before they got on the train and vanished until the winter holidays _._ One of those rebellious teenagers was James.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you SO much, ok BYE!" James half-heartedly called back to his family as jumped onto the train, giving the Potters a two fingered salute before he vanished through the door.

"Oh, no you don't," replied Ginny, grabbing the back of James' jumper. "You have to give Mummy a kiss before you can scatter off."

James yelled profusely for his mother to stop, but she pulled him into a headlock as she smothered his face with kisses. Just at that moment, one very special girl just happened to walk past the loving family.

James wrestled out of the death grip and almost fell right into Irene. He turned beet red as he saw who was standing just beside him. Ginny giggled and stepped back from her son and his crush; giving them some space.

"Oh hi, James", Irene laughed, smirking, "have a nice break?" James stood there just opening and closing his mouth, making fish noises as he stuttered incomprehensible words to Irene.

"Hi I'm James and I speak like a whale...He had a great break, Irene. He had fun fantasizing what it would be like to have you in his arms and-" Albus cackled, joining the conversation, leaning on James shoulders. James elbowed Albus in the stomach, and roughly pushed him away. He then tried to control his feelings of dread as he attempted to respond to Irene as she laughed with her angelic laughter that could drown him at any time.

"Hey, Hey, he…..y…..Irene. How….are…YOU!?" James voiced cracked a few times as he tried to come up with an intelligent sentence, but his seven years of schooling failed him. His ears soon became so red they looked as if they had touched the sun as he resorted to just waiting in silence, wallowing in self pity. Irene chuckled and walked inside the train, motioning for James to follow.

Albus laughed as James stumbled after Irene, onto the train. Albus then turned back to his family group, patting Lily on her head as she was gushing about unicorns…again. Harry pulled Albus into a hug, which soon became a family hug.

"We'll miss you, Albus. Be sure to stay safe this year; don't get into too much trouble." Harry said, holding his son tighter before letting him go.

"Yeah, don't do anything your father did, or your uncles." Ginny added.

"You know I will. Love you, and see you soon," Albus said as he walked onto the train. Coming out of the crowd, Albus' friend, Scorpius, joined him and they walked onto the train together. Harry nodded uncomfortably to Scorpius' father.

"Malfoy," Harry said blandly.

"Potter," Draco replied mimicking Hatty's tone of voice; tipping his head towards Harry.

On the train, Albus and Scorpius snagged a rare, open compartment; taking up as much space as possible to prevent another group from joining them. Albus lay across one side, while Scorpius took the other. "Albus, draw me like one of your french girls," said Scorpius sarcastically while he wiggled his eyebrows at Albus seductively. Albus just shook his head. Rose walked by, looking for a place to sit, and moved down the hallway. Scorpius shot up, a hint of redness springing up in his pale cheeks.

"I'll be right back" Scorpius lied, his eyes following Rose as he snaked around the door. Eventually he found the compartment with Rose inside. She was sitting with a boy named Matthew, who was a Hufflepuff in their year that Scorpius called a prat. Scorpius slipped through the door and sat down next to Rose. Rose was clearly not interested in whatever Matthew was attempting to talk about. She was gazing out the window with her head resting on her hand, while she occasionally nodded when Matthew paused.

Scorpius leaned into Rose's personal space, only a little bit, and dramatically sang: "Hello, it's me. I've been wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet. To go ov-"

Rose gave Scorpius a look and violently, but jokingly said, "No," cutting Matthew's stream of thought short.

Scorpius, slightly dejected, replied "I tried," in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, you can stop singing. You are so stupid! Clearly she is not into you, I'm obviously why she sat here." Matthew snarked. Scorpius stood up and put up his fists.

"Oh, you wanna go? I gonna give you something you son of a monkey's arse is gonna deserves and I'm gonna…" Scorpius growled through his clenched teeth. Rose grabbed her almost (maybe) boyfriend's arm tiredly and dragged him out of the compartment.

"Come on, you drunk hinkypunk, let's go he's just a twat." Rose grumbled, dragging Scorpius through the door and down the hallway to Albus' compartment. Albus was completely engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with his friend Oliver. Rose dumped Scorpius onto one of the seats, and grumbled as she sat beside him. But she did have a small smile pulling at her lips. After a pause, she enthusiastically joined in the conversation about her favorite sport.

In the compartment adjacent to Albus', was a group of first years excitedly bouncing in their seats as they tried looking out the window for their first glance at Hogwarts. All of them were talking at once. None of them really were listening to what the other person was saying, all except for Hugo. Hugo was sitting patiently in his seat listening to his cousin jabbering on about unicorns…. Again.

"They're blood is so cool, yet so dangerous. Did Dad ever tell you about how he saw Voldemort on the back of a head, drinking from a poor old unicorn?" Lily ranted excitedly.

Lily suddenly fell silent. Hugo looked over to see what made his best friend stop mid-sentence. All of the thoughts in his mind vanished as he noticed what Lily was staring at. Her pale hand were flat against the cool glass. Through the frosty glass of the window was an absolutely stunning lake. The night had turned the water a deep blue with waves of black. A slight ripple distorted the image reflected upon it. It was a full moon that night. The stars lit up the sky behind the castle, giving the blanket of darkness a pattern to it. In any scene, the moon alone would have made the view, but the real star of the show was the castle.

The castle took up most of the night sky with it's pleasant lights flickering in the windows. Its bricks shone with the reflection of the moon, and Lily and Hugo could just hear the faint whispers of the merpeople from the lake through the glass. The castle was mounted on steep rocks, but there were several flights of stairs leading to the depths below. There were three towers connected to the castle that soared into sky, far above the shadowed forest floor. Just as quickly as it appeared, the castle vanished, replaced by the dark forest. Hugo kept staring out the window in wonder, hoping it would come back.

To his surprise, the train let out a long screech as it slowed to a halt.In an instant all of the first years in the compartment quieted as reality sunk in.

The students stepped onto the platform, surrounded by the smoke from the train and the fog that sprawled across the lake. Breaking through the fog was a giant human shadow with a lantern that let off a soft orange glow of light. As the giant approached, Hugo saw Hagrid smiling down at all of the first years.

"Firs' years t'is way," a deep voice called out, "firs' years follow me."

Lily and Hugo stayed side by side as they followed Hagrid among the flock of first years, away from the older kids as they headed towards the large expanse of the lake beneath the castle.

 **AN.** **Hey readers, sorry for the super long wait, I hope this chapter was worth it. I can't even tell you what the hell was happening during the editing of this chapter.** _ **It was hilarious, two opinionated people arguing over a single adjective… good times.**_ **It took us nearly 3 hours, it's crazy.** _ **Someone rang the doorbell while I was home alone, then vanished…I'm terrified.**_ **It was hilarious. She acted like a ninja. So after we got some popcorn and icecream we were able to make this chapter for you guys. Please comment, favorite, or follow if you wish, and thanks for reading! Hopefully we'll publish sometime again this year.** _**Happy New Year!**_


End file.
